Beyond Subscribing
by YumeMusouka
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a normal college student who lacks self confidence. One day on Youtube, he finds a youtuber called Humanity's Strongest and develops a stalker crush.


**Uh... this will be a short story. This was requested by amy rose but not the real one. I hope that you enjoy this and that I don't disappoint anyone.**

A caribbean green eyed boy of the age of 19 walked into his single dorm room. He closed the door behind him. He threw his backpack on the bed. He sat down on his chair. In front of him was a desk with his laptop on it. This tanned fingers pushed the laptop screen up. A pointer finger pushed the power button. The laptop lit up and the fan started spinning. The boy typed his password in and logged on his laptop.

Today the boy was tired. His classed was starting to tire to him. The boy wasn't a party type of person. He was a geek and loved being on the internet. Meeting new people wasn't his calling.

When everything loaded, the first thing he clicked on was the browser. He typed in " " and scrolled through his subscriptions. He found nothing interesting, so he looked through the recommended section. His cursor paused when he saw a man's face that made his heart race. He looked at the channel's name.

"'Humanity's Strongest,'" the boy said the name.

He looked at the man through the small thumbnail. The man had dark raven like hair. His hair splitted near the middle. The back of his hair was cut off into an undercut. The man's face was sharp and angular. His eyes were steel blue. His arms gave away how muscular he was. The boy blushed at the thought of how sexy the man looked. He clicked on the name and saw that the man had over ten million subscribers. The boy then clicked on the most recent video called "The Goddamn Smoothie Challenge."

The boy waited for the video to load with anticipation. He blushed when he saw the man's face appear. The sound of the man's voice was so sweet. The boy was quickly developing a youtube crush.

"Hey there you fucking little shits," the man's baritone voice said. "I would ask how you are all doing, but I honestly don't give a shit."

The boy was taken aback by the man's attitude. However, he kind of knew that the man was just joking. The boy smiled a bit.

"Goddamn it… guys… it's that time of the month again," Humanity's Strongest sighed. Eren tilted his head in confusion. The man was a man right? "I'll… reluctantly answer your annoying questions."

Eren let out a breath of relief. The boy was gay, so it would feel a bit weird for him to love a woman. He was already loving the guy by just his looks. The boy was allowed to dream. If the man turned out to be a girl then the dream would become weird. The boy bit his bottom lip when he saw the man smirk.

"Got some of you newcomers, didn't I?" The man rolled his eyes. "The first question comes from… I don't know how to fucking say your name. Deal with it. This person asks, 'Are you dating anyone?' No, I'm not. Do you guys have to ask this every month? The next question is 'How short are you?' Does this person have a death wish? I'm fucking 5'3", and yes I know that I'm fucking short. If you say that to my face, I will punch you. This question is asking why sex is like math. Well, you little shits, I heard from somewhere that you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and hope there's no multiplication. My godly advice would be that you should put on some parentheses to separate each piece. And if you use distributive property then you better hope that your girlfriend doesn't find out. The next question is asking for a rant of the day."

The boy listened to the man rant about his day at the store. Apparently a female worker was doing a different job. He walked in on the female and wasn't happy at all. The boy found himself constantly laughing. The man had a crude personality, but he loved it. He quickly found out that the man appreciated cleanliness.

"That's it for the rant. The next question says, 'Are you g-'" The man paused when he heard his doorbell ring and then the bell rang over and over. "Who the fuck is that? Don't tell me it's fucking shitty glasses."

The man stood up and left the living room. The boy heard the man grunt in disapproval as the sound of a door opening resounded. A female's voice filled the room. The man yelled at the woman and the two of them sat down in front the camera.

"Oh great, it is shitty glasses. To those of you who don't know her, it's Hanji," the man grumbled. "No, this is not planned. The crazy bitch just likes to crash at my place all the time."

"Hello guys! It's me, The Science Maniac! Sorry to interrupt but Levi and I are going to do the smoothie challenge! That's why I brought all this stuff over" Hanji exclaimed. The boy's ears perked up at the man's name.

"Ah, fuck. Why do I have to go through all this shit with you," Levi mumbled.

"It's because we're neighbors!" Hanji screamed.

The boy continued to watch the video. The interactions between the two people were hilarious. The smoothie challenge was basically what it was titled. There were fourteen items, seven were good and sweet while the other seven were just gross. They numbered them and took turns picking them out by paper. Both smoothies didn't end up good.

"I do not want to drink that shit," Levi growled.

"Oh come on! It's just a few sips… or like, drink all of it," Hanji encouraged.

"Do you not smell this shit?" Levi pushed his smoothie to Hanji's face. The woman cringed and shooed it away.

"Do you not smell this?" Hanji retorted by putting her smoothie in front of Levi's nose. The man backed away immediately.

"You are fucking crazy," Levi said. He then turned to the camera. "Alright you little shits, I'll fucking drink it."

"Alright! No chaser!" Hanji informed the man.

"Are you fucking shitting me?! There's fucking expired cheese in this. Tch. Whatever, let's do this," Levi rolled his eyes.

The two of them lifted their drinks and opened their mouths. The boy watched the man drink. His adam's apple bobbed up and he was done, he slammed the cup on the counter. He started to cough and Hanji followed his example.

"Eww! The only time a gag reflex fails you and it has to exist," Hanji commented with a small cry.

"What the fuck?! That's disgusting to even think about," Levi finished coughing.

"What? It's not like you have one?" Hanji smirked.

"Do I?" Levi smirked back.

The both of them stared at each other for a second. Then their laughter filled up the video. Once they finished laughing, they both looked at the camera.

"Alright you little shits, that was the smoothie challenge. Like and subscribe or my fist will become your lover," Humanity's Strongest promoted himself.

"Check out my channel if you want to see more of me fucking around with Levi," Hanji also promoted herself.

"See you little shits next time," Levi moved his hand forward and the screen went black before it stopped.

The boy went to go watch all the man's other videos. He didn't have any classes the next day so it was fine if he stayed up. The more he watched the man, the more the boy became infatuated with him. The man did a variety of videos. The man 26 years old. He was in the military for a few years. His favorite color was green. He lived in New York, New York. All the challenges he did were forced on to him by Hanji. He also had a friend name Erwin, who would sometimes appear on his channel. The man was part of a game company, so he also played games on his channel. If he was playing a multiplayer or online game, he usually played with the people called Erd, Oluo, Gunther, or Petra. The four of them called Levi "Captain." Apparently, that was what his rank was going to be before he left the military.

Levi was smart and mean. There are times where he was caring.

It was three in the morning but the boy didn't want to sleep. Feeling more daring than he usually is, the boy decided to email the man. The boy wasn't the type do such things. He could pick a fight and not give a damn. However when it came to people he didn't know, he became a sputtering mess. When other men who held the boy's affection were sweet to him, he became shy. The boy was still a virgin because all his boyfriends thought he was never ready. It was true, but he wouldn't had mind it if they wanted to do it.

The boy's hands stopped on top of his keyboard. He didn't know what to say. Many people must email him long messages. He didn't want to bother the man, so he decided to write something really really short. He wrote one word.

_**Jaeger104: **__Hi._

The boy turned off his laptop and went to sleep.

Later in the afternoon, the boy woke up. He didn't feel like doing homework yet so he turned his laptop back on. He went back on youtube as he checked his email. His heart jumped when he realized that he received a reply from the man.

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Hello._

That was it read. The boy smiled as he quickly started to type a reply to the man.

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Wow, I didn't think that you would actually reply._

The boy waited for the man to reply. He sat patiently like a dog. He wondered if that was alright for him to send or not. The boy pinched his cheeks to drive his nervousness away. He received a reply quickly.

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _I didn't think a person would send an email only to say hi. You intrigued me a bit. What's your name, brat?_

The boy pouted at the new nickname.

_**Jaeger104:**_ _My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm not a brat. I'm 19._

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Okay, Eren. It's nice to know that you're legal._

Eren blushed. His hands stopped. He didn't know what to say back. While he was freaking out, the man sent another email.

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Do you want to skype? Honestly, emailing isn't meant to be used for PMing. It annoys me to no end that I have to manually push "send."_

The boy started to shake. He hoped that they didn't video skype. Eren knew that he looked okay, but it was embarrassing. He wasn't beautiful or sexy. Moving those thoughts out of his head, he quickly typed out a reply that sounded indifferent. At least he hoped it sounded like that.

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Sure, my username is also Jaeger104 on there. We won't video skype will we?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Same here. If you don't want to video skype then we won't. Make sure your panties aren't wet._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _I'm a boy!_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Even better. I'll friend you._

_**Jaeger104: **__Okay then._

Eren opened skype on his laptop. He quickly logged on. He waited for the man to friend him. When he got the notification, he accepted it. Levi quickly sent him a message.

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Okay brat, you must have something to say to me since you emailed me. What is it?_

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Nothing. I just wanted to say that I really like your videos. I only found you yesterday, but I had to watch all your videos. You're amazing. :)_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _You know what's amazing?_

_**Jaeger104:**_ _What?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _The fact that even though you're a teenager, you're using proper grammar and punctuation. That is completely amazing. Kids these day don't know what a fuckin' period is._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Are you being serious right now?_

_**Humanity's Strongest: **__Yes, but that's besides the point. Did I just gain a crazy fan? I think I did. Welcome aboard, cadet._

Eren smiled. Levi called his fanbase "cadets." "Little shits" was their nickname. Though, the boy thought it was weird that the man was conversing with him. He could be doing other things besides talking to a fan, but here the man was. He was on the other side of the screen, skyping with Eren.

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Thank you, Captain! Do you usually just skype a fan who emails you?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Not at all. As I said before, I thought it was interesting that a person just emailed me to say "hi." Everyone else wrote loads of shit that I will probably read later. Anyways kid, don't you have classes? You better not be a NEET._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _I don't have classes today. How about you, sir? Don't you have work to do? Or maybe a video to make?_

_**Humanity's Strongest: **__Well brat, I do have work. I haven't announced it yet, but I now work from home._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Are you giving me permission to bug you when I want?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Do whatever you want, brat._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _What if I was a stalker?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _I highly doubt that you're a threat. If you think you can take me on then try it._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _The old man is confident, eh?_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _This old man can school you, alright? Well, I have to go. Duty is calling me to fuckin' work. Bye, brat._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Bye, Captain. I'll bother you next time. ;)_

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _Cute little shit._

Eren fidgeted in his seat. The man called him cute. The boy went to his backpack and pulled out his homework. He worked on his own stuff to get the man out of his head.

Throughout the next few weeks, the boy talked with the man multiple of times. After classes, he would run back to his dorm to talk to the man. Every new video that the man put out, Eren watched and praised the man. He loved spending time with the man.

Eren shared some normal personal information with the man. It was basically everything he knew about the man. Eren lived across the country, meaning California. The boy was an English major. It was all the basic information.

Levi asked the boy every Friday if he wanted to videochat. The boy always refused because he didn't want to disappoint the man. They obviously weren't in an intimate relationship, but the boy didn't want to jinx any chance of it ever happening. The boy could fantasize those things, so he did just that. Luckily, Levi never pushed the idea.

Summer came along and school was out. The boy stayed on campus so that his parents didn't have to worry about him. His sister, Mikasa, came to visit every once in a while. His friend, Armin, visited with her. Eren's other friends always asked him if he wanted to go out, but he always refused. Eren didn't tell anyone about Levi, because no one would believe that he was friends with a youtuber from across the country. Mikasa found his behavior annoying and always nagged him about it. The boy just wouldn't tell her anything.

"Hah~," Eren sighed as he sat down on his chair.

The boy just came back from his parents' house. They kept asking him why he suddenly became a recluse. It annoyed him that they were bugging into his business. It wasn't like he was becoming obsessed with something. Okay, that was a lie. Eren was obsessed with Levi. He had to watch the man's videos over and over to satisfy himself. It has been three months they they started talking, but the boy couldn't get over him.

The brunette turned on his laptop. It was a Friday, so Levi was bound to ask the same question again. It was becoming harder for the boy to refuse the man. He wanted to please him, but he was still afraid. His nickname might had been "Suicidal Bastard" back in high school, but video chatting with Levi was definite death. Back then was high school, this was the fuckin' real world.

Once he logged on skype, Levi messaged him. The boy smiled at the thought that Levi was waiting for him. He read the message and became full of excitement.

_**Humanity's Strongest:**_ _I posted up a new video._

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Okay! I'll go watch it. :)_

_**Humanity's Strongest: **__Tell me what you think afterwards._

The brunette tilted his head in confusion. Levi never asked for feedback. The boy opened his browser and went to youtube. He went to Levi's channel. His new video was named "Sur-fucking-prise." Eren laughed at the title. He clicked on the video and waited for it to load. Soon Levi's face appeared, looking a little agitated. For people who didn't know the man well, they wouldn't notice.

"Hello again, you little shits. Okay, so I know that I don't usually do these kind of videos but I don't give a fuck. Today I'm going to answer a question that many of you have asked over the years that I've been on youtube," Levi started out. Eren gasped. He could only think that the video was a coming out video. "I'm only doing this because of a certain little shit. Many of you have asked me if I was gay. I just don't put the questions in the Q & A videos. I didn't see a fucking logical reason to explain my sexuality. Whatever I do on youtube has nothing to do with the gender that I am attracted to. But whatever. I am gay and if you don't like it then you can leave this channel. I'm coming out on youtube because the little shit that I mentioned earlier watches all my videos."

Levi slightly blushed. Eren blushed as he watched the man. He sort of understood where the video was going. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees. Levi coughed and shifted his gaze. He then looked back at the camera.

"I met this little shit three months ago online. I have no idea what he fucking looks like, but he obviously knows who I am. He refuses everytime I ask if he wanted to videochat with me and he lives across the fucking country. Guys, am I unattractive? I highly doubt that's it," Levi grumbled as he gestured to his body. "It better not be because of my fucking height!"

Eren laughed at the outburst. He liked that Levi was short. It made the man the perfect size to cuddle with. He felt bad for pushing the man to do something like this for public eyes. However, it was the only way that Eren would had understood the man.

"Listen brat. Do you feel insecure? I honestly don't give a fuck what you look like. If you're cute as fuck then that's great. If not, then I don't give a damn. I would like to put a face with the name that I happen to have an attraction to. I will continue to talk to you no matter what you look like. If you don't want to be something substantial with me then I fine with that. Just tell me. However, I have to do all this because I think you have a loose screw somewhere in your head," Levi smirked at the camera. "Understanding all of that, I'll ask you one more time."

Eren bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He watched at the man stepped closer to the camera. The man's sharp features softened and became a bit gentle.

"Do you want to videochat with me?" Levi smiled a bit and then frowned. "The rest of you little shits, don't become used to my smile."

Like that, the video ended. The video already had a million views. The boy scrolled down to see the comments. They were all encouragements for Levi. A lot of them said that they didn't care if he was gay because he was still hot as fuck. The boy frowned in jealousy.

Eren opened up his skype window. His cursor was in the message box. He lingered there without writing anything. He pushed his stupid fears away and typed out four letters with a period.

_**Jaeger104:**_ _Okay._

The second the boy sent that, he received a video call. Eren flinched as the music played. "Humanity's Strongest" was written across his screen. The boy slowly pressed the green button to answer the man. As the webcam loaded, Eren covered his face. The man's face appeared, but he still wouldn't move his hands. Levi frowned at the sight.

"Move your hands, brat," the man ordered.

"Um… sorry," Eren apologized. The boy slowly removed his hand.

Eren watched as the man stared at him. Levi didn't say anything, so the boy started to fidget. Eren pursed his lips and looked around Levi's background. The man was in his living room. The boy's caribbean eyes looked back at the man Levi was still staring at him. Eren's gaze turned downcast as a blush creeped along his cheeks.

"Leviiii!" Hanji's voice rang through the place. Levi slightly flinched. He turned his body and looked to where the woman's voice came from.

"Foureyes! How many times have I told you that it's fucking illegal to make copies of my keys without consent!" Levi yelled.

"But! Your new video! You came out on fucking youtube! And it's for a guy! Who the fuck is the unfortunate one?" Hanji came into the screen. Eren started to cover his face again.

"Thank you. I fuckin' hate you too," Levi deadpanned.

"Holy shit! Is that him?" Hanji screeched as she ran up to Levi's computer screen.

"You're going to scare him foureyes!" The man tried to pull the woman away.

"Oh, you sweet little thing! Won't you move your hands so that I can see what you look like?" Hanji asked Eren.

The boy bit his lower lip and nodded. He removed his hands again. Hanji stared at him for a long time. Eren blushed. He was going to cry. Why didn't they say anything about him?

"Fuck, Levi. Are you fucking robbing the cradle? If you go to jail, what am I suppose to say to your fans?" Hanji let out a huge breath.

"I am not robbing the goddamn cradle. He is perfectly legal!" Levi snapped back. The man looked back at Eren. He realized that the boy was going to cry. "Brat, don't cry. I just… We're just… God fucking damn it! How the fuck can you look so cute?!"

The boy flinched at the outburst. He saw the light blush on the man. He wiped away the tears threatening to fall from his caribbean green eyes. He looked at the two adults and smiled sheepishly. Levi blinked speechlessly. Hanji smiled back at the boy. The man grabbed on the woman's arm.

"Hanji, can you please leave?" Levi asked.

"Yea… I- I'll… I'll be back later," Hanji replied as she walked away.

Levi and Eren stared at each other through the screen. When the sound of a door closing came, Levi shifted his body. He rested his head on the bridge he made with his hands.

"Eren," Levi said. The boy looked up the man at the sound of his name. It was the first time the man called out his name. He liked the way it sounded from Levi's lips. "I was going to ask you this no matter what you looked like. Brat, do you want to go out with me?"

"Uh…" Eren blushed harder than he ever did in life. "Yea… I want to. I like Levi… a lot."

"I like you too, brat," Levi replied with a smirk.

"Old man," Eren pouted back.

After that, the two video chatted all the time. It was surprisingly not as hard as the boy thought it was to maintain a long distant relationship. Eren eventually had to tell Mikasa and Armin that he was dating a youtuber. The were supportive of a long distant relationship. The brunette had no idea why but he didn't care. Eren became friends with Hanji very quickly.

Levi announced on youtube that their relationship was going well. He didn't give out any information about Eren. The boy thanked his boyfriend for that.

Before the both of them knew it, Eren was starting school again. The boy finally became more comfortable around the man. He started to talk more and request things. He'd smile and laugh for the man. Levi adored the sound of Eren's laugh. He also loved the way Eren looked when he was happy.

However, Levi was getting sexually frustrated. The boy never noticed how Levi stared at his ass when he went to grab his homework on his bed. The man loved the way the boy whined for the man to help him with his work. The thing that Levi hated the most was the fact that he couldn't touch the boy. He didn't want to see the boy touch himself, he wanted to touch the boy. That was why he never asked about skyping sex.

The man watched his younger boyfriend work on his math homework. The way that the boy bit his lower lip was doing things to the man. Levi pondered to himself and then thought of something wonderful. He looked at his boyfriend.

"Eren," Levi called.

"Yes, Levi?" Eren looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Levi asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going to skype you," Eren told his boyfriend. Levi knew it was probably wrong to think about it but he so badly wanted to shove his cock inside the boy's mouth.

"Do you never hang out with your friends?" The man questioned.

"Nope. Talking with you is so much funner," the boy explained.

"Talking with you makes being in this world less unbearable too," the older man replied.

Eren looked confusion for a moment. Once he understood what the man said, he laughed. Levi always made him laugh. The boy spoke, "I'm honored to be able to do that for you."

"Eren, you don't mind being in my videos right? Some comments have been asking to see you," Levi explained.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't matter. If I'm suppose to be in a long relationship with you then I'm bound to appear in one of your videos. If I show up in one of your videos then that means that you have to always remember me," Eren blushed from his bold statement.

"I won't have to remember you since you'll always be by my side," Levi smirked. "Don't worry, I can be corny too."

"Shut up," Eren pouted. "Can you help me with this problem?"

"I kind of don't want to," Levi responded a raised eyebrow.

"But Leviii! Please!" Eren whined.

"Okay, I'll help. Don't wet your panties," Levi smirked. Eren frowned at the man. The said man chuckled. "Don't be mad. Give me a virtual kiss."

"Fine," Eren puckered his lips. He moved closer to the camera and made a kissing sound. He pulled back and a blush was notable on his cheeks."Old man, kiss me back."

"Alright," Levi chuckled as he did the exact same thing as Eren did.

When the weekend approached, Eren couldn't wait to skype Levi. He turned on his laptop and logged on skype. To his disappointment, Levi wasn't on. The boy pulled out his phone. He stared at it, but he had no new messages. If the man didn't text him then he was probably busy. Eren knew that Levi had to go to the company sometimes. He also might stay late because they needed his help. The boy decided not to text Levi. He waited patiently for the man to contact him.

Eren went to take a shower and went to sleep. He was sad that he didn't talk to Levi the whole day. He would ask the man about it the next day.

However, he didn't receive any contact from the man the next morning. Eren pouted to himself. The man was being unfair. The boy always told him where he was or what he was doing, but the man never did the same. Eren was about to go on a mind rant when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and it was a text message from Levi.

**Levi Ackerman:** Are you in your dorm now?

**Eren Jaeger: **Not happy with you right now. \(_)/

**Levi Ackerman:** I'm assuming that it's a yes. It is still pretty early in the morning.

**Eren Jaeger:** How would you even know that? \(—3—)/

Eren heard noises outside his room. The sound of the door opening made the boy frown. The dorm manager, Marco Bott also known as Freckled Jesus, would always allow someone go inside someone's room. If there was a burglar, Freckled Jesus would only look like an accomplice. The man literally allowed anyone inside the building.

The brunette turned to look at who came inside. His heart raced when he saw Levi holding a camera at his doorstep. Eren couldn't believe it. There was no way Levi could be in California. The boy suddenly became self conscious of the camera.

"Here's Eren, my bratty boyfriend," Levi announced. The man moved the camera a bit so that he could look straight at the boy. "Brat, do I not get a hug?"

Eren pouted at the man. He was still mad. He was also embarrassed. However, it was their first time meeting each other. The boy rolled his eyes as he dashed forward to the man. He hugged the man, but the momentum of Eren's dash made them fall.

"You little shit," Levi grumbled. The boy ignored him as he held the man close. Eren nuzzled his cheek against Levi's chest. The man wrapped one arm around the boy. He used his other hand to point the camera at them. "Don't I also get a real kiss?"

"Idiot," Eren mumbled. The boy lifted his gaze and stared at the man. He blushed as he nodded. He leaned forward and connected his soft pink lips with the man's lips. He quickly pulled away and covered his face with Levi's chest again.

"Cute brat," Levi said as he kissed the boy's head. The man turned off his camera. He put it to the side. Lifting the boy's chin, he kissed the boy. "Shall I turn you into an adult?"

"Pervert," Eren smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on vacation now," Levi answered as if it was obvious.

"What?! Why?" Eren exclaimed.

"I want to be near you, dumbass," Levi explained.

Eren smiled with a blush as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading. The other chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
